Between Love and Candy
by Jelz
Summary: Shounen-ai! Poor Sora just wants to go trick-or-treating one last time before he gets too old but will he succeed if Riku has plans to give him his version of a special treat? One Shot


**Disclaimer: Let me wish! If I can't own them then just let me have my fun!**

**(A/N):**_ A Halloween one shot from Jelz to you! Nothing spooky, but it fits for other reasons... Enjoy!_

**Summary: **_Shounen-ai! Poor Sora just wants to go trick-or-treating one last time before he gets too old but will he succeed if Riku has plans to give him his version of a special treat?_

**Between Love and Candy**

Halloween, the favorite holiday of a certain sixteen-year-old, blue eyed boy. He didn't enjoy it merely for all the free candy he could gain by walking around for hours saying 'trick or treat' at every house he passed, and it wasn't for all the great costumes either. It was his favorite time of year simply because it was his chance to finally outsmart Riku, his best friend, his boyfriend, and –insert small blush here- his lover.

Sora sighed. He couldn't exactly remember how Riku became more than his best friend but somehow it happened. Not that he was complaining. Having his best friend as a boyfriend had its perks.

Speaking of Riku, Sora noticed that he was babbling away about making plans to go out this Halloween but not one plan involved costumes and free candy.

Sora sighed. "I really wanted to go trick or treating too." He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but figured why not, Riku liked it when he voiced his thoughts. He pouted.

"Aren't you a little old for that Sora?" Riku asked. Sora watched Riku tie back silky silver hair that dipped just below his shoulders before wincing slightly when Riku pinched his cheek. Though Sora didn't know it, Riku had promised himself he'd spend less time trying and actually making out with Sora and Sora's pout made his promise dreadfully hard to keep.

"Well I gave up trick or treating when I turned twelve for you because you felt you were too old to go anymore." Sora complained, rubbing the spot Riku had pinched. He wasn't a little kid anymore...

Riku grinned, aqua eyes shining with playfulness. "Nobody told you to fall madly in love with me at the tender age of twelve and decide to do everything I did." He moved to play with Sora's spikes, but frowned when Sora pushed his hand away.

"I was _not _in love with you." Sora said angrily. He couldn't understand why Riku wasn't being serious with him.

Riku sat on his bed next to Sora, close enough so he could wrap his arm around Sora's waist and whisper in his ear.

"But you love me now right? Isn't four years enough time to decide whether you love someone?" Riku asked.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. He knew what Riku was playing at. In a few moments he would say those dreadful three words and all hope for free candy and costumes would be lost.

"Riku I..." Sora started as he quickly stood and backed away slowly. Riku's eyes never broke contact with his as he moved and Sora could see a smirk slowly making itself known on Riku's face. If Sora didn't leave that very moment all hope was definitely lost. "I still want to go trick or treating!" And with that, Sora ran from the room before Riku could counter and make him change his mind.

Riku frowned and punched his pillow after Sora fled, but all hope was not yet lost. He knew Sora would return to make sure he wasn't too angry and when he did, Riku would take advantage of that. No matter what, he would see to it that he received what he wanted.

**- - - - - **

As Riku expected, Sora came back later that night before he went off trick or treating. When Riku answered the door he noticed that Sora wasn't completely dressed, some of his accessories and make-up missing. In his hands, Sora held a weird key-like sword and his pumpkin eye patch. He didn't look too happy.

Riku noted the little demon wings on his back and flicked one, mumbling a soft 'cute', before running his fingers across one of Sora's cheeks. "Where's the make-up?" He asked.

He watched Sora pull fake fangs from his mouth before talking. "I came to see if you wanted to come with me."

"I already said no Sora." Riku reminded. "But come, let me put on your make-up for you. So you can't say I didn't have even a tiny role in your trick or treating experience."

Sora nodded and followed Riku up the stairs to his room. Though Sora didn't know it at the time, he had given Riku exactly what he wanted.

**- - - - - **

A few hours later when Sora woke up and realized that it was Riku's bed he was in, Riku's body he was clinging to, and Riku's hands making themselves known by drawing random patterns on his hip and the small of his back, he groaned.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked softly. He kissed Sora's cheek and sighed happily.

Sora hit him, albeit lightly, on the arm. "You know what's wrong Riku! You made me miss trick or treating again!"

Riku chuckled. "Every year you fall for the same trick."

"I'm seriously mad this time." Sora stated.

"So you'd rather have candy than enjoy 'quality time' with me?" Riku was trying his hardest to act hurt, but the big grin on his face wasn't helping to make him look convincing.

"Third year in a row." Sora grumbled.

"Fourth. I tricked you into making out with me when you were twelve too." Riku corrected. "But cheer up. There's always hope for next year."

Sora groaned. At this rate he might as well just skip Halloween.

_Owari_

**(A/N): **_Poor Sora...But tricks are fun ne? Happy Halloween!_


End file.
